A Puma, A Bear, and A Puppy
by BettyHT
Summary: Joe wants a dog, Hoss wants to help, and Adam has a plan. Prequel story.


**A Puma, a Bear, and a Dog**

Joe wanted a dog so bad. A thirteen-year-old boy ought to have a dog to run with through the meadows. A dog could sleep at the foot of his bed. A dog could warn of intruders in the house. A dog could help track any lost person or animal. Joe had heard all the arguments Adam had made for a dog years ago. Then Hoss had repeated them to no avail many years after that. Ben Cartwright said a ranch was no place for a dog, and that's that. If you asked for a pet, he always suggested one more cat. And he put a limit on it too: he said one pet was allowed and that was it. Hoss didn't like that rule either.

Joe was commiserating with Hoss as they did chores. Joe very much wanted a dog. Hoss kinda wanted him to get a dog too. But they both knew their Pa was absolutely opposed to having a dog on the ranch. As Adam sauntered in to do his share, Joe shut up quickly. He didn't want Adam to argue with him about a dog. He felt bad enough that he wasn't going to get one even though that is all he wanted for his birthday.

"Now you know I worry whenever you stop talking when I get near you. Do I have to worry that you're in trouble already or are you just planning it?"

"Aww, Adam, it ain't nothing like that. Joe wants a dog. You know what Pa told us when each of us asked. He's just feeling bad about it."

Adam had been thinking about this for years. He liked to think about things, and when it was something he failed to do especially if that something hurt his brothers too, well then he thought even more about it. He had been waiting for just such an opportunity as this. He started to formulate a plan. Hoss saw the look in his eyes.

"Oh boy, Joe. Adam's thinking on a plan. I can see it in his eyes. He ain't talking either, and if he's awake, that's another good sign that he's a thinking."

"Hey, Adam, what are you thinking? Huh? Come on Adam, you can tell us. You know we can keep a secret."

"Joe, you can keep a secret about as well as a sieve holds water. Now all you two have to do is cooperate. When Pa asks for help going to pick up that load of barbed wire that should be in town soon, both of you need to volunteer and insist on coming along."

"That's it?"

"I'll tell you the rest when you need to know and not sooner. Now if you will finish up my chores, I have a few errands to run in town."

Two days later, Ben made the aforementioned request and was gratified that all three sons volunteered to help. In fact, they insisted that all three of them should help. It was a rarity that all three were so cooperative, and Ben just reveled in the moment. They loaded up the barbed wire in town, and then all three sons had to run short errands they said. Within fifteen minutes, they were all back. Adam had a pretty saloon girl on his arm and she was leading a young puma on a leash with a studded collar around its neck.

"Hey Pa, you always said we could have a cat as a pet. I found one I want. And Sally will come along to take care of it. I'm sure we can find somewhere in the house for her to stay."

"Adam, that animal is dangerous."

"Well, so am I, and I stay on the Ponderosa. You're not going back on your word that you gave me years ago, that I could have a cat, are you?"

About then Hoss showed up with a St. Bernard pup that was already larger than most full-grown dogs. His name was Bear.

"Hey, Pa, I found a dog that would be good on the ranch. He could track strays. He's warm and he hardly ever barks. Jason over to the livery says he's afraid of cows and horses so he wouldn't scare any of the stock or ever chase them. How about it Pa, you said one pet and this here is a good one."

"Hoss, that animal would eat more than all four of us combined. And for what happens later, I don't want that all around the house."

"But Pa, you said we could have one pet."

Ben watched as Sally unbuttoned one of Adam's shirt buttons and twirled her finger in his chest hair. He saw how Hoss was already getting attached to that huge puppy. Ben struggled to come up with a way out of this dilemma now that his sons had mentioned his promise in front of all of these people. As he worried about what to say, Joe walked up with an adorable collie puppy.

"Hey, Pa, Mr. Matthews said to tell you that he can probably help you with those loans you need tomorrow morning. He said he thinks he has found the money to help you out. He just has to get rid of all the puppies in the litter his daughter's collie had so he can finish working on a deal. He was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking one of these pups off his hands."

Ben thought for only a minute.

"Adam, Hoss, I'm sorry but only one pet, and we have to do this favor for Mr. Matthews. He is an old and trusted friend of the family. So, Joseph, why don't you hop up in the wagon with our pet, and we'll head for home."

Ben got in the wagon quickly with Joe and snapped the reins to get the wagon headed for home before Adam or Hoss could object. Adam kissed Sally on the cheek and handed her a gold coin thanking her for playing her role just perfectly. He was sure that Sally's presence had rattled his father's concentration. Jason walked over to claim his prized pet. Hoss thanked him and promised him a few cats for the stable with the next litter at the Ponderosa. Cats were valuable in the west at keeping the rodent population down and away from supplies like the grain in the stable. Hoss and Adam mounted up, and Hoss gave a salute and a grin to Adam. Then they began the ride home to play with their new dog.


End file.
